Final Destination is Nucking Futs
by goddess-of-cool12
Summary: It is a musical and a comedy and a parody now that you mention it.IT is funny and funky. Review. Please? you dont even have to read it, just review.A little romance later
1. The Beginning

Hi everyone this is not my first story because I am also known as ihatepinkcheerleaders1219 but I had to get a new I.D because of computer  
trouble . Some parts are musicals some parts are parts of other movies changed around a bit. I hope yall' will like this story and if I get good reviews I will continue to write more of it. It's not the best thing in the  
world 'cause I am writing this at night listening to Simple Plan's  
"Addicted" over and over. Well just enjoy the story!  
  
CHARACTERS  
  
Alex Browning Clear Rivers  
  
Carter Horton Billy Hitchcock  
  
Terry Chaney Valerie Lewton  
  
Tod Waggner George Waggner  
  
Sam Mas Christa Jordan  
  
Blake Kenny Jacky Springer  
  
Mr. Gullible Mrs. Dude  
  
Ms. Gay Mr. Browning  
  
Mrs. Browning Mr. Bludsworth  
  
Alex's house ( 1 month before the trip)  
  
Even though the trip to Paris was 1 month away Alex Browning was very  
nervous. While feeding his fish he had fallen in the tank, then while looking at a bird he had fallen out the window, and by falling asleep on the couch he had sleptwalked and woken up on the roof which was something he only did when he was really nervous. He was scared of everything. So, naturally, when the doorbell rang he thinking it was Chuckie here to kill him he had attempted flushing himself down the toilet. But it was only Tod  
Waggner, his friend.  
  
"Dude, I thought you were going to slit my throat and eat all the stff  
that comes out just to prove that dolls would make better people!"  
  
"Really?", asked Tod.  
  
"Yeah", said Alex , "and then you were gonna' pull out this huge knife and chop me into pieces for putting warm milk in your peanut butter cookies  
last month!"  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that?", asked Tod while throwing away a huge butcher knife he had been hiding behind his back. "Anyway wanna' go to  
an all Chinese food take-out thingy to get a hamburger?"  
  
"O.K.", said Alex, "But I want a burrito with extra fries."  
  
10 min. 4 sec. Later  
  
Billy, George, Tod, and Alex were in George's car listening to Britney Spears "Toxic". Tod and Alex were signing with absolutely no clue what the  
lyrics was.  
  
"Should wear a warning sign that says talk slow I'm blond"  
  
"it's dangerous I'm thinking of something smart"  
  
"there's no escape my brain is over heating"  
  
"my brain hurts"  
  
"need my tutor give me it"  
  
They sang soooooooo bad that it was worse than Britney Spears "voice"!  
  
Finally, they got to the all chinese food take-out thingy place  
  
" Um we will have 2 hamburgers, 2 bean and cheese burritos, and fries.", said Billy into the oredering box thing you see if you go through  
a drive-through.  
  
"And then?", asked the box thing  
  
"And fortune cookies."  
  
"And then."  
  
"Um I guess 4 Cokes."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Um, no that's it."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"No, no and then!"  
  
"And theeeeen?"  
  
"That's all we want!"  
  
"And theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"And then!!!???"  
  
"Look lady if you say and then 1 more time I'm 'gonna go in there and  
kick you're a !!!"  
  
".....................and then, and then, and then, and then!!!???"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Frantically he started throwing things at the box.  
  
"Billy" ,said Alex, "I don't think you should do that because................"  
  
Billy through Alex out the window too. But finally the box was  
destroyed.  
  
From outside they could hear Alex signing.  
  
"Time on my hands since I was thrown out the window"  
  
"IIIIII ain't got no plans no no no no"  
  
Alex was in complete pain and was miserable however he had gotten hit  
on the head so he was signing and dancing. More.  
  
"Luuccy in the sky with diamounds !"  
  
"Luuuccy in the sky with diamounds!"  
  
Meanwhile at Carters house  
  
Carter was trying to sell his girlfriend Terry on Ebay . His friend  
Sam was signing.  
  
"My milkshake brings all his boys to the yard and their like it's  
better than your's  
  
Da right it's better than yours I could  
  
teach you but I'd have to charge"  
  
Finally Carter got bored.  
  
"Sam wannna go to an all Chinese food thingy to buy a T.V?"asked Carter.  
  
"I can imitate a duck"said Sam.  
  
Meanwhile at cheerleading......  
  
"Give me a P!"  
"Give me an E!"  
"Give me a N!"  
"Give me a C!"  
"Give me an I!"  
"Give me an L!" "Put it all together and what does it spell?!" "Smelling is cool!"  
"Yay!!!"  
  
5min. 32.4 sec. Later  
  
The cheerleaders were done with practice. "Suddenly Terry yelled, "Omigosh ,Jacky we have to go but new shoes in all Chinese food take-out thingy NOW! The shoes there are sooooooooooo in style plus my Carter tracking device says he is there. To the style mobile!" Terry and Jacky raced to the style mobile(it was really a shopping cart) and "drove" to the chinese take-out thingy to buy shoes.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark room in a dark house there was a dark closet and in the dark closet there was a dark box and in the dark box there was......a ghost! No nevermind , but anyway, meanwhile in a dark room........  
  
Clear Rivers(ha ha ha ha funny name!) was trying to do a voodoo thingy to shrink her teeth to normal size. Instead she did a spell so she couldn't stop singing.  
"Last night I just wanted to have fun  
To go out with my friends  
I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would find out  
I never thought he would find out  
But I crashed into a wall  
Man I'm dead  
  
I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do  
I was born to lose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down you can't save me  
I'm stuck in he  
And I wanna go home"  
  
Clear sang miserably. It was true everything she did got messed up. Plus she still had her drinking problem to take care of. Everytime she tried to drink like a normal person she accidentaly drank through her nose. It was horrible. "Oh well", she thought(her thoughts were still not musical) "I guess I'll go to an all Chinese food take-out thingy to buy a singing stopper thing I saw on T.V."  
  
O.K. That was the end of chapter 1. Don't worry I'll write again once I'm bored........ O.K I'm bored I'll write more today. Look I know this wasn't too funny but I promise chapter 2 will make you fall of a chair....literally. In chapter 2 Terry, Carter, Billy , Alex, Clear, Jacky, Tod, George, and the chinese person will all meet in the all chinese food take-out thingy. Remember Clear and Alex can only sing, Billy is still trying to murder a box and Sam is acting blond. Believe me you wanna know whats gonna happen because in the next chapter we find out the personal lifes of the main characters. Alex, afraid to talk to girls? Carter really a girl or is it a rumor? Billy has a sumo wrestler? Jacky, wow you are gonna find out a lot about her. Read the next chapter! Please review!  
  
Also the songs I used and the movies are these  
  
Milkshake  
Toxic by Britney Spears  
God must hate me by Simple plan  
Lucy in the skies with diamounds by the one and only Beatles  
Time on my hands The movies were Airplane and Dude Wheres My Car 


	2. The Meeting

Hi everyone this chapter is short and not totally excellent.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Alex was still on the ground singing, George was trying to shut him up by stuffing French fries in his mouth, Tod was still trying to murdor the box, Carter was driving, Sam was singing, Terry was "driving" the style mobile, Jacky was wearing a superman cape, Clear was driving, and the Chinese food take out thingy person still asking "And then".  
  
When George finally got Alex and Tod to behave he heard a crash behind him. As he turned around he saw the huge car accident behind him and cried... with happiness. He saw that Carter and Sam, Terry and Jacky, and Clear had arrived at the Chinese food thingy at the same time and their cars had collided. As the angry drivers and their retarded sidekicks got out of the car they saw that they had crashed into their enemies.  
  
"Clear you stupid little unfashionable girl. You crashed into my car!" said Terry  
  
"George you stupid prick you made me crash into your car!" said Carter  
  
"You stupid box! Die evil fiend!" said Tod  
  
"Alex shut up you idiot !"said Billy  
  
"IIIIIIIIIII keep on crashin in and out of love with you" said Alex and Clear at the same time.  
  
"PPPPPPPttttttt tttttttttpppppppp" said Sam and Jacky at the same time  
  
"And then?" asked the Chinese food thingy person  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Yelled Carter, and everyone did, "thank you"  
  
"Carter! My Carter tracking device said that you were going to be here but I was unsure. I just wanted you to know that you make me fell horny, I mean happy! Said Terry drooling on Carter  
  
"Lay of the weed and get back in school man, leave me alone! I hate you! Your ugly and you smell bad!" said Carter pulling Terry off him. Terry cried  
  
Then this huge fight scene happened. When it was over everyone had a black eye, well some people had green eyes, or blue, or brown. I have blue eyes. Anyway everyone was hurt.  
  
"Now look what you did!" said Carter  
  
"Carter you dick!" said Billy  
  
"Omigosh those shoes totally don't match your eyes!" said Terry  
  
"Die box! Die!" said Tod  
  
"Alex!" said George  
  
"How can you give so much pleasure gives me so much pain." Sang Alex and Clear  
  
"Coloring, coloring, I love to coloring!"sang Jacky and Sam  
  
"Everyone shut up!" yelled George. Everyone did, "thank you, now I know why we all met here today it might be a sighn or something or someone hinting at a design which everyone will later figure out about because I am the only one here who's IQ is higher than a raccoons but we should all shut up and take Alex to a hospital. Any volunteers to go? Cause I wanna stay and eat my burrito."  
  
No one raised their hands.  
  
"Fine then" said George "Since no one wants to go I guess (sigh) that... Clear will take him." And with that he gave Clear Alex and walked in the drive thru which was highly racoonish of him.  
  
Clear didn't want to take Alex to the hospital she had to buy the song stopper but other than that she wanted to take him. Clear haf had a crush on Alex since the first time she drank a smoothie.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
Clear was drinking a smoothie thru her nose. Alex walkes by. Clear drops the smoothie ( we can see the smoothie drop and splat in slow motion)  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
So Clear put Alex in the trunk and drove off to the hospital.  
  
When they got in Clear gave Alex to the doctor who gave him this thing so he could feel asleep. When he woke up his pants were unzipped. "That can't be good" said Alex. When he went outside( we can see that Alex forgot to zip up his pants) ( not that I was looking!) he met Clear who explained what happened ( in a very musical way) then she gave him her phone number which he accidentally used as a gum wrapper.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon 


End file.
